


melt me

by clitopia (girlsonthetv)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Snowed In, They love each other so much, Trans Dedue, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/clitopia
Summary: Dedue and Ashe are snowed in for a night at Ashe's inn. Neither are all too upset about it.happy dedue week everybody
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	melt me

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this in a hurry when i learned that dedue week was this week. i suppose this fits the prompt "home" if you squint a little
> 
> i hope you enjoy. it is my sincere belief that dedue can, should, and will get his pussy ate.

For all of his talents, the King of Faerghus could not control the weather, and winter was coming down no softer on the country for their recently emerging from the other side of a war. They were slowly but surely getting back to their feet, and all those at the castle were making themselves quite busy organizing coat and food drives to ensure no unnecessary deaths from starvation or from cold. There was an enormous blizzard predicted to be approaching the capital; nothing compared to storms of years past, but all the more frightening for their lack of resources to steel themselves against it. 

As Fhirdiad hunkered down as if for a siege, Dedue’s thoughts could not stop themselves from wandering to Ashe, in his inn at the outskirts of the city. Did he have enough firewood? Was there enough food, in case he got snowed in for days? Perhaps it would be best if he took some supplies down there, just to make certain. When Dimitri gave him leave to go back to his chambers - “Get some sleep,” he’d said with a strained smile, and Dedue privately wondered if he would end up heeding his own advice - he headed down to the kitchens and put together a little care package of food that would last, dried fruits and jerky, and envisioned how happy Ashe would be when he saw him. The thought kept him warm through the long, cold walk to The Knight Errant. 

Ashe opened the door a crack, trying not to let in too much cold wind, then flung it open to hug Dedue, unable to wait an extra minute for Dedue to come in. A kiss on his cheek and a hand on his back ushered him in. “I’m surprised they let you go, it looks brutal out there.”

“The castle will be alright without me - at least for a while.” Dedue let his hand continue to rest on Ashe’s shoulder after they parted, unwilling to part with him for even a second now that they were finally in the same building. “Is there tea?” 

“Always.” Ashe took him by the hand and together they entered the kitchen as the kettle began to whistle. Ashe poured them both cups as Dedue put his gifts in the pantry. The hostile winds and snow outside almost feel like a dream now that he is within this bubble of immaculate warmth that Ashe keeps so carefully tended. Most of Ashe’s guests had gone to bed by that time, save for a few old men nursing cups of mulled wine, so they had the prime real estate near the fireplace all to themselves. Dedue sits down a little heavier than he meant to on the lovely thick wool rug, exhaustion from his long day weighing him down. Ashe pillows his head on Dedue’s shoulder, skimming his fingers over Dedue’s chest and not saying anything out loud. 

They sit like that for an hour or so, sipping their tea and talking about the castle and the winter and letters come from friends. Marianne and Leonie are well, and plan to head back up to Faerghus for work in the next month or so, according to a letter sent to Ashe. They communicated with Ashe specifically, because Marianne wanted to make sure they would be able to stay at his inn. Ashe glows with pride as he mentions this anecdote, and it fills Dedue with relief all over again to realize how truly happy Ashe is at this job, in this niche he’s made for himself. 

The men with their mulled wine went upstairs to bed, and Ashe and Dedue remained on the rug, sometimes talking but mostly kissing gently, warming each others’ hands in their own. They stayed there for a long time, barely cognizant of the wind howling louder and louder outside. They were warm and safe and in each other’s arms, and neither could ask for more than that. 

“Oh, what time is it?” Ashe murmurs a little later in between kisses that left both of them breathless. “Are you sure it’s alright for you to stay?” 

“In these circumstances, certainly.” Dedue pushes back the curtain to look out the window, before realizing that the window was already covered in snow. “The most practical thing to do would be to stay here for the night.” It was also what a small, selfish part of Dedue had been hoping he would have to do ever since he set out. 

Ashe giggles, catching his drift, as mischievous as a child. “Do you want to head up to bed, then?” 

There is one last cup of tea, then a warm bath in Ashe’s room for the both of them, before they settle into bed, backs pressed against each other. They pull the covers up. They close their eyes. Neither can sleep. 

Both were hoping for something more than this, have laid awake wanting it for weeks, but neither wants to disturb the other if they would rather sleep, so they keep up the charade of having fallen asleep themselves. Something like forty-five minutes pass before Ashe decides that enough is enough.

Ashe rolls over and presses a kiss to the back of Dedue’s neck, where his hair is cut shorter. Dedue closes his eyes and hums softly, clearly awake as he shifts towards Ashe’s touch. Ashe giggles and keeps kissing down his neck, between his shoulders. “Do you want to make love, my only?” 

“...Ashe, I would love to, but won’t we disturb people?” Dedue whispers. Ashe laughs sweetly.

“We’re at the very end of the hall, and there’s nobody staying in the room next door.” Ashe’s breath is hot on Dedue’s ear. “We can do whatever we like.”

“... Then, might I ask why we are both still dressed?” Ashe can hear the smile in Dedue’s voice and sighs delightedly.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.” 

A hurried scramble to undress, followed by a deep, hungry kiss tasting of cinnamon and comfort. Dedue’s hands on Ashe’s back, holding him like he couldn’t get close enough, the both of them cocooned in soft wool blankets, warmth and warmth and lovely warmth. The bitterly cold outdoors, only a windowpane away, might as well not exist. Ashe’s hands brush over Dedue’s cheeks, over the thin implications of scars. Dedue’s fingers draw lines between the freckles on Ashe’s shoulders. They’ve long since memorized every inch of each other’s bodies, but they go over the details once again, a favorite book they’ve read a thousand thousand times. 

“Here… feel.” Dedue takes Ashe’s hand and guides it down the plains of him, over stomach and hips and thighs. Ashe’s fingertips brush the soft swell of his lover’s sex, already so wet, and Dedue sighs. “Feel how much I want you.” 

“...You can’t just say things like that.” Ashe says, his voice gaining a ragged edge as Dedue lays back, urged on by Ashe’s hands on his shoulders. “C-can I… can I touch your chest?” 

Dedue nods sharply, and Ashe takes a minute to massage there in little circles, the flesh there tender from being bound all day. Dedue’s head lists to the side, unwilling to look at Ashe. “I don’t know why you’re embarrassed, Dedue.” Ashe says matter-of-factly. “You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met.” He places a kiss on each nipple with just a hint of teeth as Dedue blushes and squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Oh, Ashe, Ashe… what am I to do with you?” Dedue whispers, as if talking to himself. 

“Enjoy this.” Ashe winks and ducks his head between Dedue’s legs, licking him once from hood to hole just to hear him whine. He couldn’t help himself; he was a tease down to his very marrow. Dedue wouldn’t have him any other way. 

Ashe couldn’t, wouldn’t ever get tired of eating Dedue out. He drags the flat of his tongue over his sweet pink folds, savoring the taste of him, clean and salty. He pillows his head against one of Dedue's perfect thighs, licking his clit so gently it could hardly be called a touch. Ashe’s dexterous fingers move to either side of Dedue’s entrance and hold him open; he licks at that spot just inside that makes Dedue gasp. Dedue isn’t particularly vocal, always shy to ask for what he wants, so whenever he whines for it, or gasps out a moan, Ashe feels like he’s won a prize. He ignores the ache already building between his legs, instead wrapping his lips around Dedue’s cock and relishing the broken way he says his name. 

“Yes?” Ashe asks, playful even when he’s got his lover's pleasure dripping down his chin. 

“Nothing.” Dedue’s blushing all the way down his neck, and it’s precious, everything about him is wonderful and perfect and Ashe could look at him forever. “Please… please keep going.”

And how was Ashe to say no, when he asked so nicely?

Neither of them have had all that much time by themselves lately, let alone with each other, and it’s almost like the very first time, early in the morning before anyone else would enter the monastery’s kitchen. They’ve changed in a multitude of ways since then, but in just as many ways they’ve stayed the same. Dedue is sensitive in all the same places he was back at the monastery, and Ashe knows just how to touch him to make him keen out loud. 

“Ashe… “ Dedue tries again. _I’m close_ , he means to say, _don’t stop_ , but his words are stuck in his throat. Ashe adjusts himself so his head rests on Dedue’s chest, slides two fingers in with no effort at all, and gives him a smile that could drive the most upright man to criminal acts to see it one more time. 

“Go ahead and come, Dedue. There you go… “

Dedue squeezes his eyes shut, gasps as Ashe rubs circles over his cock that feel like electric shocks up his spine. He’s so close, has been building towards that peak practically since Ashe had asked him in his sugary lilt if he wanted to make love. It’s that same sweet talk murmured in his ear that drives him over the edge, his vision going white, clenching tight around Ashe’s fingers.

Ashe presses more kisses all over Dedue’s face and neck as Dedue floats in warm afterglow, nestling his face between Dedue’s head and shoulder and murmuring a million sweet nothings. For a minute they just hold each other, listening to the dull roar of the blizzard. Dedue feels a little bit bad for leaving the castle, but only a little as he rolls over; with Ashe beneath him, face flushed like he’d run a mile, arousal evident between his legs, he finds it difficult to think of much else. 

Dedue tips Ashe’s chin up, makes him look him in the eye - he knows it gives Ashe a thrill. “How would you like me, Ashe?” 

Ashe swallows hard, for a moment looking a little overwhelmed before he decides, “I want your mouth, please, Dedue, please… “ The first please hadn’t left his lips before Dedue knelt between his legs.

Peacetime looks lovely on Ashe. He’d gotten soft in these past months, literally and figuratively, as more and more days passed between the present and the last time he was on a battlefield. Dedue rains kisses on his belly, his thighs, his hips, everywhere that muscle has given way to tender flesh, everywhere that makes Ashe shy. Ashe squirms underneath him, sighs happily as Dedue sucks a wet red love bite into the inside of his thigh, where he’ll feel it long after Dedue goes back to the castle. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much.” Ashe nearly whines, threading his fingers through Dedue’s hair. “Please… “ 

Dedue wastes no time, could have hardly stood to tease his love even if he were the type to do so. Seeing Ashe pliant, pleading, perfect, aching for his touch - it eradicated any desire to be coy. He took Ashe as deeply down his throat as he could, working with his hands what he could not, and closed his eyes as Ashe’s cries for more came through his ears like sweet music.

Ashe is not a quiet lover, keeping up a constant stream of soft noises, moans and half-formed words - _I love you, I need you, my only one, please touch me._ A gentleman to the last, Ashe tries his best to stay the twitching of his hips, but Dedue can feel him trembling beneath him with the effort. He glances up and drinks in the sight; Ashe red as a carnation, hand thrown over his mouth to stifle his screams, glittering eyes halfway shut. There is nothing in the world more beautiful than Ashe in the throes of bliss, and were his mouth not otherwise occupied, he would have told him so. He redoubles his efforts, instead, hoping to get the message across that way. 

Ashe positively _writhes_ beneath him, and Dedue is able to make out his name in the torrent of garbled sounds passing Ashe’s lips. Ashe’s hand falls from his hair, comes down to pet his cheek. Dedue takes Ashe’s hand in his, laces their fingers together and squeezes as Ashe comes trembling and shouting his name. It doesn’t occur to Dedue to do anything other than swallow every drop. Ashe’s hands come to his shoulders, help him up into his arms for a kiss.

“Thank the goddess for the snow, huh?” Ashe looks up at Dedue knowingly, and they both laugh. “That… was wonderful.”

Dedue kisses Ashe again instead of simply echoing his words, a light brush of lips before they get back under the covers. At some point, the fire had gone out, and it was already getting chilly now that they were no longer employing alternate methods for staying warm. They snuggle up as if made to fit together, Ashe’s leg thrown over Dedue as if he’s trying to protect him from invisible phantoms. “I love you.” Dedue murmurs in Ashe’s ear as his eyes drift shut of their own accord. 

“Mmm… “ Ashe stifles a yawn. “Love you too.” 

The blizzard continues to go strong until the early morning hours, and neither of them notice. Fhirdiad could have been attacked by marauders, for all they knew, oblivious to the world outside as only lovers are. 

/

The morning dawned quieter than usual, the heavy snowfall silencing the whole city as if with a spell. It covered the windows of their room, and for a while they could pretend that they’d woken up early, and they had a little more time to snuggle so close underneath the heavy quilts as to seem like one body. 

Until a sound pierced the silence; an insistent, rapid knocking at the door. “You think if we ignore them, they’ll go away?” Ashe’s voice is muffled and sleepy where his face is pressed into Dedue’s shoulder. 

“I doubt it. If someone came all the way here in this weather, it must be important.” Dedue stroked Ashe’s hair as he groaned. “Do you want me to get the door?” 

“No, no, I’ll… I’ll get up.” Ashe mumbled, his chivalrous instincts winning out over his dislike of early mornings. Nevertheless, Dedue wasn’t far behind him - they’d lingered in doorways for multiple minutes before, insisting the other go first. Ashe took a deep breath and forced a smile for the person behind the door - Margrave Gautier, looking unreasonably perky for such a cold dawn, waving cheekily as he snuffed out his fire spell. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Sylvain?” Ashe asked, rubbing the rest of the sleep from his eyes. 

“Good morning, Ashe. I’ve come to steal Dedue away from you, terribly sorry.” Sylvain looked genuinely contrite. “There’s urgent business at the castle, and we need him back.” 

Ashe sighed. “There’s always urgent business at the castle.” He turned back to Dedue, standing behind him ready to go. “Promise you’ll come back soon?” 

“I promise.” Dedue bent down to kiss Ashe’s forehead, then his lips, as Sylvain politely turned away. 

On Sylvain’s enormous old horse, headed back to the castle along the path Sylvain had melted through the snowbanks, something occurred to Dedue. “How did you know to find me there?” 

“Call it intuition.” Sylvain turned and winked. “I saw you looking over in this direction like a lovesick teenager practically all of yesterday.” 

Dedue’s face burned. He said nothing, and Sylvain chuckled and urged the horse on.

“Do you think our work will ever be done?” Sylvain asks out of nowhere a few minutes later, when the castle is in sight. He refers, of course, to the restoration of Faerghus, the slow transformation of Fhirdiad from a shell of its former shelf to the jewel of the continent it had been. 

“Not for a long time yet.” Dedue turns around for a last look at The Knight Errant receding in the distance. “Though I hope as much as you that it will be soon.”


End file.
